


Sodium Pentothol

by Cataraction



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Drug use???, F/M, blowjob, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Blah blah blah Truth Serum blablahblah He fucks your face.





	

The sound of struggling could be heard as you were dragged into the room, arms tied and mouth filled with a sock that had been duct taped down. You tried to scream and fight, but to no avail. Somehow, this guy was able to haul you out of his car and into a metal chair where he quickly handcuffed your feet to the legs of it. Your hands were already bound with rope, had been since you woke up in the trunk of his car. You knew exactly who this guy was, having heard his name so many times in your short life as a low life criminal.   
Guerrero.   
The name struck fear into the hearts of any criminal who knew their shit. You included. However, you never expected him to look like this. You expected Guerrero to be a tall, Mexican man with tattoos and scars. Not a short, white man who dressed nice and had fluffy, sandy blonde hair. His eyes such gorgeous blue and his face all straight angles and stubble. If it weren't for the fact you knew he was ready to beat the fuck out of you, you would have been extremely turned on. Thinking about it, even if he did break your ribs and bloodied your nose, you would still fuck him.   
The tape was ripped from your face and the sock removed and tossed away. Before you could recover from the serious case of cotton mouth your jaw was grabbed roughly by Guerrero. He held your gaze as you glared at him.  
“Look I need this quick. I will only ask once before I go to my fail-safe. Who hired The Mongrels to kill our Deadhead?” Guerrero spoke quickly and quietly, his voice dipping low. You ignored the need to shudder at the sound of his voice and instead grinned.   
“Why the fuck would I know what the Mongrels are doing?” You lied. You knew they were hired to take out Chance and the protection squad that deadhead had around him, but you weren't a snitch. Guerrero kept to his word. He backed off immediately, pulling up a duffel bag. He fished through it for a moment before pulling out a syringe and bottle of clear serum. Suddenly, you got much more squeamish. You weren't terribly afraid of needles, it's what could be in the needle that shook you. Watching his nimble fingers work the syringe and suck up some of the fluid made your already dry mouth feel drier. He finally turned to you, pressing the plunger and expelling some of the fluid in a stream from the tip. He locked his gaze with yours, piercing blue eyes narrowing.  
“Last chance.” Short and simple, his voice was low, nothing but a grumble. You kept your mouth shut, matching him in his staring contest. He approached quickly with the needle in one hand, forcefully grabbing your wrist and yanking your arm straight. You struggled to get free but knew if you thrashed as he tried injecting you, it’d only do worse damage. Instead, you stilled, wincing and whimpering at the pain of the needle breaking skin. The serum was thick and you felt every millilitre slide into your veins. The feeling made you queasy. Just as you were sure you’d vomit from the sensation alone, he pulled the needle from your arm, all of the serum now pumping through your system. You shook as you squeezed your eyes shut, wondering what in the hell this stuff would do. Would it just straight up kill you? Paralyze you? Although it made no sense to your current predicament, you still panicked and imagined the worst. It was only after a few seconds of seemingly nothing that you opened your eyes. You felt dizzy, hazy. Like you were tipsy. Your muscles felt like putty and your head swam for something. Anything. Suddenly Guerrero was snapping his fingers in front of your face, getting your attention. Your eyes focused on his face and you felt like you were melting. You swooned so hard a grin spread onto your face. You felt like your brain was mush. You didn’t have nearly enough mental capacity to say anything but what was on your mind. With your attention fully on him, he asked a few questions.   
“Hey, Look at me. What day is it?”  
“March 11th.” You answered.   
“What city are you in?”  
“San Fransisco.”  
“What color is my shirt?”   
This time your eyes trailed down to his chest. He wore a button up, navy blue shirt and a black leather vest over it. You chewed your lip as you stared at him in awe. Before, he looked pretty good, but in the haze of whatever he had given you, you couldn't stop staring. He snapped his fingers again and you were startled out of your trance.   
“My shirt. What color is it?”  
“Navy blue.” You answered simply. That seemed to satiate him. “W-what the hell did you give me?” you continued, still pretty distracted. He was packing up the duffel bag but took the time to answer you.   
“Sodium Pentothol. Renders you a mental pile of mush incapable of lying to me. And so long as I don’t suggest anything, your answers shouldn’t be tainted by suggestion either.” He explained, pulling up a chair across from you and taking a seat. You barely caught half of what he was saying as you were far too distracted by his lips. You watched as he pronounced every syllable and letter, finding it hard to look away. You imagined what those lips and tongue could do and it made your heart flutter. He leaned back in the chair, his knees splaying slightly. He was calm, collected.   
“Now. Anything you want to tell me? About the Mongrels?” He spoke slowly, being sure you understood him. You nodded.  
“Oh ya, they're hired to take out Deadheads protection. No idea who hired em tho.” You rambled. Not caring anymore about being a snitch or not. Guerrero plucked out his cell phone dialing a number. However your mind was worried about much more pressing matters, at least to you they were.   
“Look, I did not expect you to be so fucking hot. Like wow. You are fucking smokin’” you never even stopped to think of the words coming out of your mouth. You let yourself ramble, speaking anything on your mind. Guerrero was talking with Chance and telling him what he'd learned from you. His eyebrow shot up as he glanced back to you. Finishing the phone call he hung up and all attention was on you.   
“What?”   
“Really! I expected you to be like this fat, ugly Mexican man with bad tattoos and BO. But not...Wow. Not this.” you shamelessly let your eyes rake over his body. Your tongue grazed over your lips as you stared. Guerrero shifted, almost uncomfortable.   
“Like, you have beautiful lips and like this angular face that is all kinds of sexy. Oh fuck and your eyes.” You continued to ramble, throwing out compliments all over the place. You just couldn't help yourself. You no longer had a filter, which meant you'd say anything.   
“Look I'm going to just dump you off where i-” he was cut off by your own comment.   
“Could I please get you to eat me out?” The question was blunt. Sudden. He almost glared at you.   
“No.” He answered simply.  
“Oh c'mon! Those lips and tongue I wanna see what they can do!” You practically whined. You squirmed in your seat. You were horny beyond belief and legitimately wanted something. Guerrero raked his fingers down his face, regretting he'd given you the serum in the first place.  
“If not that then something, please! You're just so fucking gorgeous.”  
It was almost sad hearing you beg like that, pathetic if nothing else. Guerrero looked you over once, watching you squirm and press your thighs together. He chewed his lip momentarily, the only sign you'd get to show he was considering it. You could do nothing but stare and whine, hoping he'd have some sort of.mercy. Your eyes grazed over his body again and landed on his crotch. The slight bulge in his jeans made you smile.   
“Oh fuck, you're getting hard, aren't you!” You spoke as you stared at the bulge in his pants. He reached down, groping it once, still silent. You wanted to beg for it, well less wanted to but had no filter to stop it. Finally, he stood quickly. You thought he was ready to slap you, in an attempt to shut you up. Instead, he stepped right up to you, his crotch level with your face. You could practically trace the outline of his cock through his jeans. He cupped your chin in his fingers and tilted your face to look up at him.   
“You want me?” he asked simply. You nodded. You heard the clink of his belt being unbuckled and looked forward immediately, watching him unlatch it and slide it out of the belt loops on his jeans. He let it clatter to the floor before making quick work of the fly and button. Flicking them open, he shoved the underwear down just enough to let his cock spring up. You couldn't tear your eyes away from it all and chewed your lip as you got to see his cock. You let out a small sigh, raking your eyes over it. His fingers were in your hair as he pressed his dick against your lips.   
“You want me so bad? Fine. Take it.” His voice was low and gravelly. You didn't have much time to react before he slowly pressed his cock into your mouth. With your hand and legs bound, you could do nothing but move your head and tongue, letting him guide you. As his girth filled your mouth you were in absolute heaven. You peered up, watching his face as he let his shaft sink into your mouth. A low groan rumbled from his chest as your tongue slid over it. As you hit the base you pulled back all the way to the head, rolling your tongue over the crown before sliding back down. The groans and whimpers he made were delicious. His fingers in your hair guided you, not forcing you down at all. He spoke again, between shuddering breaths.   
“You like this?”   
You could do nothing but nod, your words more than a but mumbled around his cock. He hummed.  
“Good.”

His hips jerked slightly but not enough to force himself down your throat. You continued your pace, going drunk with lust as you bobbed on his shaft. He smelled of musk and a woody cologne. You hummed and moaned, still horny yourself. You let your hands slip between your thighs as best they could in your current situation. You rubbed and humped but didn't get much friction. Another whine escaped your throat and the vibrations all travelled directly up Guerrero's cock. He moaned long and low, his hips bucking harder this time and the fingers in your hair tightening. Before you could do anything he was forcing you down harder with the hand on the back of your head, almost making you gag. You didn't care. You took what he gave you and took it gratefully. Saliva drooled down your chin from your lips, being forced out of your mouth with each thrust. Your jaw was getting stiff and your lips were raw and worn already. Just when you thought you'd have to tap out for a while, his bucking stopped as he lodged himself in your mouth. He came across your tongue and down your throat. With where his dick sat you could barely breathe, and you were choking on the cum he spilled down your throat. You swallowed as best you could from how you were, watching his face contort and his gorgeous blue eyes focussing in on you. The groans and choked whines he made were so sweet you could eat them up. Finally, he pulled his cock from your throat and let go of your hair. You choked and sputtered, trying to catch your breath. Meanwhile, he tucked himself away, still peering down at you. He knelt down to be level with you, cupping your face in his palm. When you finally regained yourself, you saw nothing but blue eyes and a smile. He was perfect. You smiled back.   
“You uh...gunna take me home now?” You asked. A perfectly valid question. Guerrero’s smile turned to a grin as he leant in placing a hard kiss to your lips, hard enough to bruise. As he pulled away, he let his tongue snake out and lathe over your lips.   
“Not yet. I'm sure there's a lot more I can do with you tied down.” He whispered close to your ear. You shuddered, whimpering. He only continued to grin as he pulled you in for another longer kiss. You didn't care what else he had planned for you. You were ecstatic and more than a little willing.


End file.
